


Stephen Strange's Aldous

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Dr Stephen Strange's dæmon.





	Stephen Strange's Aldous

**d** **æ** **mon** /ˈdiːmən/

D R  S T E P H E N  S T R A N G E  -  A L D O U S  
  


> " _The symbol of the dragonfly is steeped in illusionary magic – the ability to create a strong, almost ‘hypnotic’ outer shell for the world, to see beneath your own illusions and those of others, and to gain strong mental clarity. It is also a messenger, carrying with it messages from the past, from far distances, and from the spiritual realm. A dragonfly dæmon is a representative of what it means to be light, reflective, and full of joy – in all senses of the words. Dragonfly people tends to be very emotional, and passionate, often leading to a great revelation or discovery of self._ "  
> \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

  
**Name** : Aldous  
 **Gender** : Masculine   
**Usage** : English (Rare)   
**Meaning** : Probably a diminutive of names beginning with the Old English element _eald_ “old”. It has been in use as an English given name since the Middle Ages, mainly in East Anglia. The British author Aldous Huxley (1894-1963) was a famous bearer of this name.

  
Most people when they met the ordinary Doctor Strange had thought the dragonfly in his hair to be a decoration, albeit a bit feminine one. But it wasn’t too unusual to wear some animal symbols. It wasn’t until they wondered where his dæmon was, they realized that the very still dragonfly was the dæmon. The dæmon was very different to its human, it barely spoke and kept still looking like a dimmed jewelry that wasn’t adorned with any stones or even made of anything special. Most people didn’t even know what its voice sounded like.   
  
It wasn’t until after the accident as while Strange dimmed his dæmon started to glow. Christine Palmer had never seen the daemon move once, but as Stephen seemed to disintegrate the dæmon fluttered with its wings for the first time in front of her. Sometimes she even heard a soft low voice murmur comforting things before she stepped into the room. It wasn’t until then that she discovered that it was a male dæmon, she found it strangely fitting.   
  
When Strange met the Ancient One and she saw the madness barely holding back in his eyes the dæmon was fluttering flying back and forth in the air. Strange never found out but one of the reasons why she had taken him in was his dæmon’s unique form. She had known that it meant something, something very special.  
  
Strange himself had never thought much of his dæmon, it had mostly kept still and quiet. But as he turned to a completely different road of life the dæmon suddenly started to talk more to him, speaking encouragement and pushing him when he needed it. The first time he travelled alternative dimensions by himself he was surprised to see him by his side but yet not,  
  
“Aldous.”  
  
“It will be fine”, Aldous, his dæmon, hummed softly and pleased.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aldous Huxley wrote The Doors of Perception which is said to have been an inspiration for Stan Lee when he created Stephen Strange.
> 
> Whether Aldous, the dæmon, knew what was going to happen to Strange in the future ... well, you may try to ask him but you probably won't get an answer.


End file.
